Methods are being developed to predict whether a given nucleotide sequence is part of an exon, an intron or a non-coding region. We extended and applied the "perceptron" algorithm for distinguishing initiation and termination sites and intron/exon boundaries. Methods were developed that recognize specified patterns in nucleic acid sequences.